


Lost in the World

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Future plans after high school, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Lydia go over future plans. However, Malia isn't as excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the World

They were going over college brochures and the list of requirements that were needed for the applications. Somewhere within the hour and a half Malia stopped talking and started to nervously fiddle with her new blue sweater. Lydia took note of her girlfriends twitching and decided to take a quick break to acknowledge the reason behind the sudden silence.

“Malia, you’ve been silent for the past 45 minutes. What’s wrong?” Lydia asked concerned. She moved the pile of papers to her nightstand and took both of the blonde’s hands in her own to quell the fiddling.

Malia looked down; Lydia thought she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

“What if college is not for me? I can barely get through high school without passing out from the stress. I don’t think I’d fair very well in a collegiate setting.”

“If college is not for you, we can find you something else. You are smart, babe. Don’t doubt yourself, just because you are different. You are special and we will find you something that is just as amazing as you.”

Lydia replied with an encouraging smile.

“How about we take a break and curl up for a few hours? Then we can go over your options together.”

“I’d like that a lot. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
